


Couple Things

by favefangirl



Series: Sterek one-shots [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Communication, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Making Up, One-Shot, Short, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/favefangirl
Summary: Instagram @Hobriens -After a small fight, Derek's not sure where they stand because no one's ever stayed before but Stiles is not giving up that easily.(inspired)





	Couple Things

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the summary, this was inspired by an Instagram post by arguably my favourite Instagram account @Hobriens who I 100% suggest you check out if you are on Instagram.

The fight is something petty, something not even worth fighting over. So petty Derek barely remembers what it's even about. But Stiles' jeep is thick with tension, the air is so heavy Derek can barely breathe. _This is it,_ he thinks, _this is the end_. They've lasted longer than he thought they would, longer than the probably should have, but Derek still doesn't want to let go.

He doesn't want to force Stiles to stay though. If Stiles wants to leave, then that is his decision, Derek can't make him stay. He looks over at Stiles, at this beautiful boy who he loves - even though he probably shouldn't say that word so soon, or at all if this argument is anything to go by - loves unconditionally and more than he ever could have thought possible. So beautiful...

"So," Derek says, voice thick with tears he will not allow himself to shed, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

He's trying to sound casual, sound like his heart isn't breaking. If Stiles - kind, generous Stiles - thinks he's hurting, he might stay just to make him happy. Derek doesn't want Stiles there if he doesn't want to be there. He can live with Stiles just wanting him as a friend, it'll be hard, but he can deal. He can't live with Stiles growing to resent him, slowly hating him for making him stay somewhere he fundamentally does not want to be. So yeah, he's trying to sound like this is all A-Okay with him, he's a mature adult who can handle a break up, it's all no big deal.

"Yeah, you will see me tomorrow," Stiles replies, turning to face him. "Because I'll be waking up next to you."

"What?" Derek breathes.

Stiles grins, that toothy, joyful grin of his, the one Derek first fell for so long ago. He reaches across for one of Derek's hands and Derek lets him, partly too shell-shocked to do anything else, partly because he's so very _weak_ when it comes to Stiles. Stiles rubs circles into the back of his hand with a soothing thumb and the gesture is so intimate Derek has to look away, even though it's his own hand, because it seems like such a personal thing. One of those couple things that people do which is Theirs. Derek's never had one of those before.

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?" Stiles asks softly, still smiling. "Uh-uh, I'm in this for the long haul." Derek looks back at Stiles. "You're kind of it for me so you've just gotta know that whatever stupid arguments we may have, I'm not going anywhere. Okay, I may go to Scott's to sulk for a bit, but nowhere _permanent_."

"Stiles-"

"I know that your track record of relationships is pretty bad so here's the thing," Stiles interrupts, not letting Derek speak. "I'm yours for as long as you want me, alright? And yes, we are probably going to fight. And yes, I will probably get on your nerves so much you go a little crazy, but that's relationships for you, Derek. Alright?"

Derek grins and replies, "Alright." And for the first time in a very, very long time, he actually means it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So the title is really poor for which I apologise, but I couldn't think of anything else. Suggestions are welcome.  
> As I said in the summary, this was inspired by an Instagram post by arguably my favourite Instagram account @Hobriens who I 100% suggest you check out if you are on Instagram. The caption is what they captioned the post because I may be bad a titles but I'm worse at captions.  
> This is just a little something I wrote out of boredom and boy do I sure love commas, huh!  
> I'm off school for summer now but don't expect regular posts because my plans involve Netflix, books and Ice-cream, but I will try to write a little.  
> Thanks so much for reading.  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
